What To Do In A Boring Meeting
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: If you're bored in a meeting or school, the Hetalia guys can show you what to do! Life will never be boring again with these ways to spice up a meeting! Kinda inspired by '333 Ways to Get Kicked out of the UN'
1. America Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting...

If you're ever bored in a meeting or school try some of these!

Disclaimer: Ah, I don't own Hetalia. Himaruya has done a better job of it than I ever could...

It was a boring meeting. Everyone had to entertain themselves somehow...

_No.1: Run to the window and say "I'm sorry, I thought I saw the Bat signal!"_

It was a boring meeting. It was a very boring meeting. Germany was droning on about something, but nobody was paying attention.

Suddenly America shot out of his seat and ran to the window, startling many nations out of their half-concious states.

"America vhat are you doing?" Germany asked, just as confused as everyone else. "Hahaha... I'm sorry, I thought I saw the bat signal...," America said, then started laughing, "The looks on your faces!" Most faces were shocked, pure suprise written into them.

Many nations saw it as a joke and started chuckling along. Needless to say some were not that impressed.

"America, you idiot, just sit down and stop laughing, so we can continue with the meeting!" England demanded, not laughing.

America continued laughing as he sat down, much to England's annoyance.

Many nations gave America strange looks after that. Said nation was too busy drawing the Bat Symbol in his notebook to notice all the looks at him though.

A.N: I have a lot of these on my computer, and I was suddenly struck by inspiration to write about the ones that did inspire me.

School will never be boring again!

This chapter is kinda dedicated to my friend KFzeta03, who loves superheroes, like Robin and Young Justice.


	2. Prussia Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.2: Text someone else in the class/meeting saying "psst...what are you doing?"_

Win. Prussia was allowed into the meeting. It may have had something to do with bugging Germany untill he was ready to pull out his hair, but a win was an awesome win!

Prussia was sitting inbetween his friends, France and Spain watching Japan present *cough advertise cough* his new anime and games. Then he had an idea.

Across the room, Germany felt his pocket vibrate slightly, meaning he had received a text. His phone was on silent, luckily. Pulling it out, he saw it was from Prussia. Great.

_"Pssst... what are you doing?" _Hmmm. Germany quickly sent a reply back. _"Taking notes. You could at least help me." "Nah, I'm too awesome. Besides you're doing fine. Also, shouldn't YOU be taking notes instead of texting me?"_

Grrrr. Germany sent a serious 'death' glare to Prussia. Any other nation would have easily quailed under that look. It promised pain, when both Germanic nations returned home. However, the self-proclaimed awesome nation was too busy stopping a smirk rising to his lips, and pretending to look interested in Japan's presentation.

Another awseome win for the awesome nation. Kesesesesesesesese~


	3. N Italy Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: So people do know, I intened these to take place in different meetings. Otherwise some chapters may confuse you, if they all happen in the same meeting. Or some of them could. You choose. The first part in this chapter was a little joke I thought of. Not funny...? Ah, well...

I do not own Hetalia... Onwards!

_No.3: Draw people on your fingers and make them talk to each other._

Italy was very bored. Siesta time had passed and he was feeling quite refreshed, but Germany was too busy giving Prussia death glares to talk to him (A.N: Reference to last chapter=happiness haha). Someone was droning on about uhhh... something, but it was soooo boring. Then Italy noticed a nearby pen. And his hand. And then, Italy had a huge brainwave. So he began to draw...

...and a curl... and done! On his middle finger, left hand, was a little drawing of himself. Now he was the tallest of all the fingers. But, to Italy, Finger Italy looked a little lonely by himself. So Italy began to draw some more...

Germany was a little worried. He hadn't heard any sound from the Italian on his left for a few minutes, which was unusual. Turning to Italy, Germany suddenly noticed what he was doing; Italy was laughing at his fingers?! That was a first, even for the Italian. Romano had also seen what Italy was doing. "Oi fratello, what are you doing?" Italy then noticed Romano, on his right, and Germany, on his left, both looking at him. Japan hd also taken notice, so was also looking at him with confusion. Italy smiled. "Oh! I got bored, so I drew me and my friends, see?" He showed them his fingers and made them talk, albeit in quite failed impersonations of their accents.

"Do 50 laps of the track. Then we can go back to camp and have wurst, pasta, tomatoes and rice" Index Finder Germany said. Middle Finger Italy, Ring Finger Romano and Pinkie Japan all cheered. "I rerry rike rice." Finger Japan said.

"Hmmm... that is interesting Itary-san." the real Japan said. He then realised he was missing out on valuable notes, from the meeting, so turned his attention back to it.

"Fratello, that has to be one of the most idiotic ideas you have ever done." Romano snapped, then turned his attention to Spain and demmanded a tomato.

"Ja, it is original Italy," Germany commented lips twitching slightly upwards, in what might be a smile, "Although next break could you wash it off?"

"Why? I like them?" Italy asked,

"Well if you have too much ink on your hands, you might die of ink poisioning."

Now nations couldn't die, but it was enough to scare Italy to try and rub them off imeadiately. When break arrived he did get them off, amid some tears, because the drawings were rather good. Then he realised he prefered the real Germany to a drawing any day. Italy could hug the real Germany.


	4. Greece Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.5: Lick yourself clean like a cat does._

Someone else was presenting. It was really boring. Then Japan couldn't help but notice what Greece was doing next to him.

"Um, Greece-san, what are you doing?"

Greece was slowly licking his hand, rather like a cat, from his wrist to his knuckles. He paused to explain to Japan, rather slowly, as Greece never really did anything fast.

"Oh... I am licking myself... like a cat... to see... what it's like... would you... like to try... with me...?"

"Ah, I will respectfully decline Greece-san." Japan replied. Maybe they could do it another time though.

"Okay..." Greece resumed licking his hand, like a cat. It was quite relaxing, which then made him fall quite asleep... zzzzzzzzz~

A.N: It's quite short, and it's quite late. I've got a few other ideas, but any others will be appreciated, and may be posted.

Reviews and Ideas please!


	5. France Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: I know France had already proposed to England in the anime (rejected! hahaha) so I wondered what would happen if France did it again, but just as a joke when England wouldn't be expecting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...

_No.5: Ask the person in front of/ next to you to marry you._

Sheesh. This meeting may not have been going on for long, but to France it seemed just to drag on. Even his favourite thoughts of mentally undressing most of the nations, could not entertain him today. It was just dragging on, and on and on...

Suddenly France came up with an idea. It wouldn't last for the whole meeting, but it would be funny just to see the other nation's reaction.

France leant over to the unsuspecting English nation next to him;

"Angleterre, will you marry me?"

"What the hell!" was the reaction from England; causing all the other nations to look at the pair.

"I wouldn't do that, if you were the last person on Earth, you bloody frog! You're disgusting, just like your cheese!" England stated.

"My cheeses are perfectly fine, thank you! It iz your cooking which is 'orrible!" France shot back.

"Hey! My food is perfectly fine, thank you!" England retaliated, then threw the first punch.

So that was how another Anglo-French brawl wasted another meeting. Even Germany could not find enough strengh to stop them, this time.

And even though he had earned another few brusies, France couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at the original look of pure horror on England's face, now stuck in his mind, when he asked. And one thought ran through France's mind:

_'Meeting well spent!' _Ohonhonhohonhon~

A.N: This idea was given to me by; KFzeta03. She has a good imagination.


	6. N Italy Gets Bored Again

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.6: Order pizza and have it delivered to the meeting room/classroom._

_Rumble._ Oops, that was his stomach again. He was getting really hungry now. Oh, wasn't there that pizzaria which could recieve orders by text, and deliver within 30 minutes? Yeah...!

Without anyone noticing, Italy sipped his hands under the desk, to where his phone was, and placed an order. He also made sure to have the pizzaria's number on speed dial, for other emergencies. Now all he had to do was wait. _Rumble. _Please hurry...

20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Italy sprung to the handle.

"Italy, vait! We don't know who it is!" Germany quickly called.

"Don't worry! I know who it is!" Italy called over his shoulder. He opened the door, gave some money to whoever was there, and took whatever the other person had. When he rentered the room, everyone saw what he was holding.

"You ordered pizza?" Germany asked, as indeed Italy held quite a large pizza box in his hands.

"Yeah! This meeting has been going on for aaages, and I was getting hungry, so I ordered pizza for everyone, ve~?!" Italy explained.

"Way past cool, dude!" America entusiastically shouted.

"Fine." Germany agreed.

So, presentations forgotton for the time, everyone tucked into a slice of extra large pepperoni pizza. And it was extraordinarily better than most pizzas could have ever have been.


	7. Romano Gets Bored (at home)

What To Do If You're Bored At Home

A.N: I would advise you not to do this at school, or a meeting really. Just saw this and had a really sweet idea, even if it has nothing to do with being bored at a meeting. So it's a break from all the meetings, I guess...

Disclaimer: And I guess I still don't own Hetalia. Damn.

_No.7: Make a fort in your living room out of couch cushions and blankets- Dub yourself president of a made-up society and only allow people in who can guess the password._

"Fratello, I'm home!" Italy called as he shut the front door to their home. "Fratello~?" Italy was very suprised when he reached the living room.

What he found in the living room was a fort built out of all the settee cushions, with a blanket draped over the top. It looked quite sweet, and Italy really wanted to crawl inside, when Romano stuck his head out, from inbetween two cushions, forming some of the walls.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Italy cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"What's it looka like?! I'm President of Fort Kickass here, and you can't come in unless you know the password _idiota_."

"Is it tomato? Or pizza?"

"No and no! Stop trying to guess!"

"Oh..." Italy's eyes filled with tears. He thought Romano didn't want him around anymore.

Romano saw Italy's eyes fill with tears, and he felt a little bad. He never wanted to make his brother cry, it didn't suit his usally happy face. Romano then felt an uncomfortable pang in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Veniziano," he quicky apologised "maybe you could go cook some pasta, and we can eat it in here?"

Italy brightened up immeadiately. The smile suited his face much better...

Later on, when Romano and Italy were eating pasta, Italy asked why Romano had other inhabitants in Fort Kickass. Tomatoes.

"Well, they know the password, they just can't say it!" was the response.

Italy looked around the small room, at the tomatoes, then down to his own pasta bowl, which was nearly empty. Ohh... Pastaa...

"I got it! The password's Pasta!" he half-yelled out in exitement.

"Don't shout it out! People might hear it!" Romano half-yelled out in response. Then he quietened down a bit.

"I thought you would have got it way before."

"Sorry." Italy said, then pulled Romano into a bone-crushing hug.

A.N: _Fratello_- brother

_Idiota_- idiot

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I am running out of ideas.

Reviews and Ideas appreaciated (and needed) please!


	8. America Gets Bored Again

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.

_No.9: After being given an important assignment, stick it in your mouth and take a bite out of it._

England was handing out assignments that Germany had created on world hunger, from his presentation. The nations were supposed to write a report on any ideas they might have to solve world hunger. But America didn't really have any ideas. Well ideas that people would call sensible anyway. Apparently a giant oven to make a giant burger that'll feed loads of people for a load of years was ridiculous and quite stupid. Humph.

Just then England came over, with the last two assignments for himmself and America. All the other nations were talking amonst themselves, about whatever came into their mind.

"Hey America. Here's your assignment!" England called as he came over, and handed America his paper.

"Cheers, dude!" America said, and then took a bite out of his paper.

"America! What are you doing? You can't eat the assignment!" England half-yelled, but not enough for the other nations to hear.

"Why not dude?! I always wanted to see what it tastes like!" America half-yelled back.

"That's not the point! You don't just eat anything you get, America! Here take mine." and with that, England took America's paper and replaced it with his own "just don't see what this tastes like, OK?" A little twich at the corner of his mouth, might have been a little smile, for America's antics were a little funny, if weird as well.

"Nah, it was too worky-ish, an' that, y'know? Won't eat that again."

"So your disgusting burgers somehow taste better than this. I'd rather eat the paper."

"Eww, Iggy!" England sighed,

"Just don't call me that you git."

"Whatever~ Thanks for your paper~!"

If anyone else had glanced over at England, and studied him hard enough, they would have noticed a faint blush across his cheeks.

And it was about that time, in the meeting, that Hungary watching the two nations, was then trying to hold back one of her infamous nosebleeds...

A.N: USUK is about my OTP, so I couldn't resist a chapter for it. If you don't like it, please don't review saying 'Oh, I hate USUK, how could you?!' If you want a kinda pairing chapter, give me an idea, pairing and I'll see what I can do. No nosebleed fluffiness promisess though, sorry...

I wouldn't advise eating any paper, though... I might, or might not have done once, and I don't think it was very nice. It even had a recipe on it. Go figure.


	9. N Italy Gets Bored Again!

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: You would need some form of paper with you, when you do this. Or you would look a bit strange.

_No.8: When someone is explaining something, raise your hand and say "I don't get it.". They'll say, "What don't you get?". Then, look at your notebook/paper you have and say, "How do they make a really big tree into this thin piece of paper?"_

Germany was making a presentation about world hunger, which was taking quite a while, as he sometimes liked to show off with powerpoints and charts. Personally Italy was not that bothered. Why couldn't everyone just cook pasta wherever they are, just like he did wherever he was, whenever he was hungry? Doodling on his piece of paper, Italy was suddenly struck by confusion...

The whole world seemed to utter a silent sigh as a small wavery arm went up. The cowardly Italian was definately renowned for random phrases, at sometimes innapropriate times. Germany audibly growled.

"Doitsu, I don't get it..." Hmmm. This could actually be a sensible question.

"Vhat don't you get Italy?" Seriously Germany was trying to make it as simple as he could. He could also tell Italy had probably not been listening, but he might as well give Italy the benefit of doubt. Italy held up his notebook (now half destroyed by random doodles)...

"How do people make a really, really big tree into a little piece of paper like these?" Nope, it wasn't really a sensible question.

There was a definate sigh travelling around the room now.

"I'll explain it afterwards, Italy." Germany replied. He was just itching to get back to his presentation.

"Okay~~" was the cheery reply, as the world fell back to its usuall stupor of boredom.

A.N: Wow, Italy is in quite a lot of my ideas, and therefore stories.


	10. Everyone Gets Bored (minus England)

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: I wish I could do this, but my classrooms are a bit squashed, and I'm studying for super important exams for June and next year...

_No.10: Change seats every time the teacher/presenter turns his/her back. _

America reckoned England needed to lighten up. The rest of the world was just bored. Italy had even roped Germany to do America's idea, something Germany would rather not do, but this meeting did seem to be going on for longer than it needed to. While England was writing something on the chalkboard, everybody quickly and silently swapped seats with each other. When England turned around, he was quite suprised, but had an inkling of what was going on, as a former pirate would never miss these kind of things, when they were going on just behind his back.

"Did everyone just swap seats?!" he asked.

"Nah dude, you're just getting old! You're forgetting where everyone's sitting hahaha!" America replied, while Italy was trying very hard to hide his laugh.

"Fine." England huffed, and returned to writing something on the board. So everyone moved again, hiding their laughter. Unknown to them, England was drawing a small magic circle on the board. Just one more symbool and it would be activated...

Quicky he turned around, just catching the last nations, as they quickly slid into their new seats.

"Weren't you just there America?" England asked nodding to America's previous seat, while raising an infamously thick eyebrow. This was his last his last chance to give the game away, or else.

"Dude, now you're making stuff up! Hahaha, now you're really forgetting stuff!" America laughed off. So be it...

England turned to the board and added the last symbol. The circle glowed faintly as the magic was activated.

"Now try swapping seats..." he muttered to himself, but aimed at everyone else.

Turning towards everyone else, it was quite a funny sight. The chairs had all been stuck to the floor, and each nation to thier seat, who were now struggling to try and get out of the chairs. England, whose presentaion had now finished, sat in the only empty chair.

"Hey, doesn't this affect you too Iggy?!" Americaa asked gesturing to himself, stuck to the chair.

"The magic doesn't affect the user, and my name is England, not 'Iggy' as you put it," England explained, then asked "So who's next?"

Italy raised his hand looking quite miserable. "Me, but..."

England muttered something under his breath, then told Italy he could now stand up. Italy could. So with shaky legs, he started his presentation.

And that was how the nations learned not to mess with England all together, for fear of the magical kind of wrath. It wasn't untill the end of the meeting, when England walked out smirking, everyone else stood up and realised the spell had worn off. Then most felt like a bit of an idiot, as they wondered how long they could have moved without realising it.

A.N: Sheesh, this is long. I've had this idea, on Word, for a while now, but couldn't decide when to put it up. So I hope you like it!


	11. Austria Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: I can't even play the piano, but it would be funny watching *cough*or probably spying*cough* this happen.

Disclaimer: Nooo, don't own Hetalia...

_No.11: Play the piano... with mittens on._

It was a break in one of the meetings, and Austria was sitting by one of his pianos, that always seemed to get everywhere he went. Austria loved his pianos, but venting Chopin out, the normal way, did tire him out sometimes.

Next to his piano, were Hungary's pink mittens, she liked to use in cold weather. Austria did not own any mittens but he wondered... and had an idea.

As Hungary walked back to the meeting room, to collect her mittens (the weather was freezing outside- perfect opportunity to catch some fluff between people), she heard chords of a piano playing. However the chords were slower and sometimes were out of time with each other. Worrying about Austria a little, since she knew his music generally had to be perfect for him, Hungary went to the meeting room door...

... and saw Austria attempting to play the piano, whith her mittens on. He seemed to be having some fun too, if the little smile was anything to go by. Hungary watched Austria, for a little while, with a little smile on her face, as she liked it when Austria had fun.

"Oh, Hungary, vhat are you doing here?! I mean... I... here." Austria had noticed her, pulled off the mittens and handed them to Hungary. Hungary smiled.

"Thank you Austria. Vhat vere you doing with my mittens anyway?" she asked. Austria had a bit of redness spread across his cheeks. Some might call it blushing.

"Ah, vell I... just vanted to see vhat it was like to play my piano with mittens on. It... vas a little fun, I'll admit, but it I think it vas quite bad, so... "

"Don't vorry Austria, I think you were very good." Hungary reassured him.

"Thank you Hungary. Shouldn't you be getting back outside?" Austria asked. Hungary wasn't worried. She was sure Seychelles would get enough pictures for her.

"No, I'll think I'll stay in here with you..."

A.N: This one was so sweet, I loved writing it. Please let me know what you think!


	12. The Bad Touch Trio Get Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.12: Play the penis game- Say penis during a cough, *cough*penis*cough* during a time of reading, writing or silence._

It was Prussia's idea, while he was surfing the web, he chanced upon it, so he went first. While most people were writing notes, following someone's presentaion, Prussia let out a little cough and released the word 'penis' into it. Most ignored it.

France and Spain, who had agreed to play with Prussia, looked at him like he was a bit of a wuss. So France went next, a little bit louder, only attracting some fleeting looks.

Then they both looked at Spain, who was the most reluctant to do it. Not enough reluctance to stop him doing it though,

*cough*penis*cough*. Romano hit Spain on the arm.

"Shut up." he told Spain.

"It was only a little cough Lovi~! That hurt~!" Spain whined a little.

So France and Prussia both rose to the challange, producing louder coughs than Spain, and attempting to beat each other.

By now Germany, England and Romano had guessed what was going on, and were quite fed up of it.

10 minutes untill the meeting finished. More note taking. Time for a big finale. Prussia gestured to the other two, and counted down on their fingers. They had all agreed what to do, and when to do it.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*cough*PENIS!*cough*, all three yelled, then collapsed into heavy fits of giggles. That was also when Germany, England and Romano lost it. It was also how three fights started. Everyone else seemed to guess they would go on for quite a while and left the room.

The next time everyone saw Romano, Germany and England they were looking quite satisfied with something. The Bad Touch Trio were looking quite the worse for wear, although Prussia was insisting he produced the most 'awesome' cough, of the three.

A.N: Haha, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote this, so I hope you enjoyed it too!

The idea for this one was anonymus, but I hope they enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Any other 'awesome' ideas anyone? And reviews are welcomed please!


	13. Prussia Gets Bored Again (at home)

What To Do If You're Bored At Home

A.N: Yeah, something at home again! Although this does involve going out... and I am also doing two things in one here (but you could do them seperate).

_No.13: Pack a bag with water, snacks and a phone, then go out and do your best to get lost in an unfamiliar part of town. When you are exausted call someone to get you, who will be probably very angry, since they had to stop whatever they were doing to get you._

_Also No.13 (2): Ask questions or explain something while trying not to use any nouns._

Arrghh, there was nothing to do at home. Prussia was sooo bored. There was nothing for the self-proclaimed awesome nation to do at home. So why didn't he just go out?... eh, why not? Prussia quickly packed a bag with some water, food and took his charged mobile with him.

-*2 hours later*-

Germany was filling out a stack of paperwork hid boss had given him, when his phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Prussia.

"Ja?" Germany answered the phone.

"Uhh, Bruder can you come get me?"

"Vhere are you?"

"Umm, at the uhhh (mumble)... and about the (mumbling)... and stuff over there..." by the time Prussia had finished his half-description of wherever he was, Germany was starting up his car and driving out to find Prussia.

"Are you going to tell me vhere you are, or not?"Germany asked using the handsfree in his car.

"Nein." was the basic reply.

It was 7 hours untill Germany found Prussia, who had wandered into Italy, who had then called Germany, fearing Prussia would do something bad. When asked why he just wouldn't say where he was, Prussia just said he was bored and was trying out something. Needless to say, Germany wasn't very pleased to pick Prussia up, because he still needed to complete the paperwork from his boss.

"You need to loosen up West!" Prussia replied, and laughed his oh-so-familiar laugh,

"Kesesesesesese~!"

A.N: Many thanks to mayim, who gave me the first idea (virtual muffin time~!). The second was mine, well, from a website I was looking through. It seemed like a humerous way to combine them both. And I still have no idea how to finish this fanfic (actually, a little, but these sorta one-shots could go on for as long as I like)!

Reviews and any ideas (perhaps some fluff pairings- I'll see what I can do) are always welcomed with virtual muffins~! And thanks for readin' through so far!


	14. Spain Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: Probably really messy stuff. My Mum would probably kill me if I even thought of doing it (although I don't even have a proper fan, sooo...)

_No.14: Throw a tomato into a fan. _

"Hey, Spain! Gimme a tomato!" Romano demmanded from the other side of the meeting room. Everyone else would be returning from their break soon, but for now it was just the two of them. Romano had also tried to stay away from Spain, since the nation had a habit of pulling Romano's curl, when he least expected it. Spain said he looked quite cute, when his face went red. Romano didn't really like it (although deep down, he liked all the attention he got from Spain; even if Spain was annoying at times).

"Huh?" Spain jerked awake from his half-sleepy state, from where he had probably been drooling on the table. The hot summer they were currently in, was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"I said gimme a tomato! I'm hungry!" Romano demanded. His brother had taken the rest of his to make tomato sauce for his own pasta.

"Okay~!" Spain threw a juicy red tomato to Romano, however the large fan most nations were using to keep cool got in the way. A heap of tomato juice spattered all over Romano and the table.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused Spain, who was now laughing quite a bit.

"No, I didn't! Sorry~!" Spain apoligised then threw another tomato, over the fan, to Romano, "Here catch!"

Romano did catch the tomato, this time, just a small devious plot sprung to his mind.

"Spain, can you stand over there, please?" he asked, gesturing to just in front of the fan. Spain, happily oblivous to what Romano was doing, stood there looking a little confused.

SPLATT! Now Spain was covered, mainly waist-up, in tomato juice. There was silence for a minute, then he started laughing. Romano's mouth twitched upward, in what might be a smile. Then the mini tomato wars were started, as Romano ran to Spain's tomatoes, took approximately half of Spain's tomatoes, and ran to the other side of the room again.

When the other nations returned from their break, the heat had risen and the room was now sweltering. They also found Romano and Spain covered in tomato juice, laughing quite a bit together. The room was also covered in a lot of juice.

In the end, the rest of the meeting was cancelled because it was too hot to continue and the room was covered in tomato juice (obviously!).

Germany wished with most of his heart he could ban tomatoes from meetigs, however he had a bad feeling the Italian Mafia would be on his back if he did.

A.N: Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed, I just couldn't think of how to end it any other way.

I was also listening to 'The Delicious Tomato Song' as I wrote this. I would recommend it. It's really lively, and fun.


	15. America Gets Bored Again!

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

Diclaimer: Do not own Hetalia...

_No.15: When you have a 2,000 word essay due, hand in two pictures related to the topic. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words, right?_

Partly because of his exellent procrastination skills, and testing Japan's new video games, America hadn't done the essay everyone was set, or that's what he called it; others would just call it paperwork. So when he had to hand in his work, America used his own version of common sense.

"America, where's your work on keeping world peace?" asked Switzerland as he walked around the room, collecting all the work, completed by nations. Most other nattions were talking among themselves, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Here," America handed his paper in. It had two pictures on it, both from the internet. One was a picture of a gun, in a red circle, with crossed lines across top of the picture in red. The other looked like the first picture, but instead of a gun, there were two people fighting.

"America, this isn't really your essay is it?" Switzerland asked, handing America's work back, a bit annoyed America hadn't properly done his work.

"Sure it is, I mean a picture is worth a thousand words right? So I'm handing in two pictures, 'cause that's two thousand words, which is what we had we had to do, right?" America explained. Switzerland looked quite annoyed, but moved on to collect everyone else's work nonetheless.

England, who was sitting next to America, had observed the whole thing. After handing Switzerland his papers, England proceded to gently whack America around the head. He couln't force himself to do it quite as hard as he wanted, but it caught America's attention anyway.

"Next time, just do your work properly." England said, after America's inital reaction of "Hey!".

Needless to say Germany, who reviewed everyone's work, was not happy with America's new found loophole. He proceded to ban using pictures for essays, unless it was required along with some writing.


	16. Prussia Gets Bored Again!

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.16: Weld the meeting room doors shut._

"Did anyone hear that? It vas a kind of fizzing sound?" Germany asked, and the room fell silent. He and the rest of the G8 (America, England, France, Italy, Japan, Canada and Russia (I believe)) were at one of their meetings, to dicuss majorly important things about the world, like world peace. It was easier to discuss things between the eight of them, than with the whole world interupting, everytime someone disagreed with something. Although sometimes the G8 wasn't much better, whenever an Anglo-French brawl would break out (which was most of the time).

The entire room quietened after Germany's question. The all heard the noise too, but it stopped soon after everyone fell silent.

"Probably someone doing something in the next room."America dismissed.

"It's been going on for most of the meeting, but I think you should ignore it Doitsu~!" Italy chirped, halfway through a bowl of freshly cooked pasta.

Germany 'hmm'ed but let the meeting carry on its arguing. It was primarily just America, England and France, with everyone else just watching. Then the fizzing started up again, annoying everyone and stopping arguments, and Germany decided he had had enough. Striding to the double doors, the fizzing stopped instantly, Germany yanked on a door handle. But the door didn't open.

Everyone else joined Germany at the doors and tried to open it without success. They were all confused as to why the doors would not open. Then England noticed that the hinges, of the door, looked a little... melted.

"Hey, the hinges are melted. These doors have been welded shut." England pointed out to the rest of the group. Just then the sound of a phone vibrating caught everyone's attention. Germany muttering apoligies, pulled out his phone and looked at the text he had recieved.

_'Hey West! Ya got ya heaven! A meeting that lasts forever, with Italy! Better say 'Danke' to your awesome big brudda, and send me some money 'cause welding stuff costs a lot y'know!_

_Ze awesome Prussia XD!'_

"It vas Prussia." Germany growled out, barely containing his anger. A meeting that lasted forever with England and France constantly fighting, would be hell. Spending any amount of extended time with Italy, without a break from him, could easily lead to a mental breakdown; with all the 'veh~'s and 'paasstaa~'s- it would eventually drive anyone mad. Germany knew he just had to open the doors.

"So how are we gunna get the doors down?" America asked, voicing many opinions, just in very bad English.

"It's 'going to' not 'gunna'," England corrected "but I suppose we'll have to knock it down."

Most others half-heartedly agreed with this. They all weren't fully happy about destroying something, because most knew full well Germany would make them partly pay for the door (the bills of which, would arrive in the post next week).

Knocking down the doors took the best part of the day, so the rest of the meeting was cancelled, as Germany wanted to find his brother as soon as possible (to beat the shit out of him probably) and everyone else was just tired. Meetings really took it out of them. Especially if it started at 8.00am on a weekend.

A.N: Please correct me if I'm wrong about the G8, or the sound welding makes. I'm not as bothered by the latter, as the former ( the G8) because I would prefer to write using just the G8, than try to write with the whole world involved.


	17. Everyone Gets Bored

What To In A Boring Meeting

A.N: Okay~ this one isn't really in a meeting, but I like it anyway! (Oooh, it's quite long too isn't it!) And my favourite chapter by far~!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Don't own Hetalia. *wonders if other people could do it for her*

_No.17: Make an entertaining phone answering-machine message._

Germany was alone in the meeting room. He had to change the dates for the next set of world meetings, as the doors were still not fixed, and there was a general feeling of laziness spreading around. Even Germany felt it, he'd rather just relax in his garden today, as it was a nice and warm day, with an ice-cold beer and wurst, but someone had to call everyone else to postpone the next meetings and tell them the new dates.

First up was America. Germany dialed his number and recieved the answering machine message. That wasn't suprising, but the actual message was;

_"Hey, this is Alfred, or America's toaster! His answering machine is in the shop for repairs! Guess what you have to do now? You guessed it! Guess what you have to do next? You guessed it! Just after the toast is done though... " _Then followed the sound of toast popping up. Okay that was weird. Germany left his message, about the meeting, and dialed the other countries, hoping their messages were not as weird. Unfortunately they were. Well some of them (A.N: Make up your own mind.),

Australia; _"__G'day mate. Sorry I can't come to the phone now but I'm a bit tied up with this crocodile. Just leave a message, and I'll get back to you."_ This was understandable, since Australia loved to work with crocodiles, even if they did sometimes cause problems for him.

Canada; even if Germany forgot who he was, he called him anyway; _"Hey, it's Canada. I'm not America, I'm the nation above him. If you don't remember, I'm the one who likes, and cooks, really good pancakes. Sorry you can't get through, but leave your name and your number, and I'll get back to you"_ Ah, yes Canada, the one who not many people noticed. Germany should try to notice him more.

China; _"I am not home to talk to you, but please don't be a creep aru. Just leave your name and number, at the sound of the..."_ Then the beep followed. That was quite nice rhyming, in Germany's opinion.

England; it sounded like there was a war going on behind him. His brothers (Scotland, Ireland and his twin Wales and his sister Northeren Ireland) must have been there with him;_ "This is Arthur Kirkland, or England. I am not... excuse me a moment, please. Put that down. PUT THAT DOWN!," _There was the sound of a window breaking, with a girl laughing, before England continued, _"Great! What a mess. I'll have to get back to you- hey!"_ Then a scottish accent took over the phone amid some yelling and imaginative cursing, _"Aye, this is the Kirkland family. We're in the middle of a family fight right now, but leave your name and number at the beep and whoever wins'll call you righ' back." _Germany made a mental note never to go around there, when the celtic family were all there (they all probably still hated him for the Blitz anyway; if England could hold grudges for several centuries (specifically the American Revolution), how long could the rest of them hold a grudge for?).

France;_ "Dear Caller: As I'm leaving you zis message, ze sun is shining on a beautiful day. Little children are playing in ze park, and zheir tasty mothers and teenage sisters are sunbathing nude. So, did you really think I was going to stick around here? And NOT join zhem? Ohonhonhonhon~"_ Oh boy. Best to move on quickly.

India; _"Hello, you have reached the hotline of India. I am probably meditating, but if you leave your name and which lifeline you are currently inhabiting at the sound of the beep, I will send good karma waves and contact you when the stars align properly. Good day to you." _Well, India did like meditating...

Italy; hopefully this should be more cheerful. Unfortunately Romano had made the message, so that hope was quickly dashed; _"I can't come to the phone right now. Me and my fratello are trying to stuff a body in the trunk. I think we're going to have to size it a little... we'll probably need a chainsaw. So if you sell them, great." _There was some muttering, which unfortunately sounded like _"I'll use it on that potato bastard."_ Probably because Spain gave Romano his tomatoes, Spain could live. _"Anyways, leave your name and a message. If I like you, you'll hear from me or fratello. And if you're that potato bastard or tomato idiot, stop calling!"_ but apparently Romano still hated Spain.

Netherlands; at first the message started with calm classical music. This could be good; _"This is my answering machine."_ then the music changed to heavy metal. So it was probably just as weird as everyone else's; _"This is my answering machine on drugs." _then silence; _"Any messages?" _mine gott, how high was Netherlands when he made that message?

Poland; short, but not exactly to the point; _"Like, wait, gosh. This is so like, totally confusing."_

Prussia; Germany had to call him to tell when he would be gone for the next meeting; _"I can't come to ze phone right now because I'm down in ze basement printing up a fresh new batch of 20 euro bills. If you need any money, or if you just vant to check out my awesome handiwork, please leave your name, number, and how much cash you need after ze tone. If you're West, don't come into my awesome bedroom. From ze awesomest nation ever: ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" _Germany feared he would lose his hearing at the last part. But he probably needed to stop his brother. Although... maybe later, he was nearly done, then he could go, relax and forget about his worries, for the time being.

Finally Russia; _"You've called because you want to be one with Mother Russia da? Leave a message and I'll come round and be one with you, da? If you don't want to be one with Mother Russia, do not worry. Everyone will be one with Mother Russia soon enough..." _... right...

There. Everyone was told, via their answering-machine messages, variying in weirdness. Although Germany couldn't say his was much better...

Italy was bored, so decided to call Germany just for a talk. Romano had done something with their answering-message machine (but the answering machine had said in that robotic voice 'message deleted'), then he had half-grunted he should call the 'potato bastard'. So Italy did.

"THIS-IS-LUDWIG-BELSCHMIDST-OR-GERMANY. FOXTROT-LIMA-ALPHA-SIERRA-HOTEL. KEY-DESTRUCT-SEQUENCE-NOW. THIS-TERMINAL-ALSO-ACCEPTS-VOICE-MESSAGES. PLEASE-LEAVE-A-MESSAGE!"

To say Italy kinda freaked out, ran to Germany's house and half-pounced on him yelling, would be a strong understatement.

A.N: Don't critisise me, but in my head England and Wales are almost identical twins- and only Scotland, Ireland and Northern Ireland can tell them apart (so I guess Wales is kinda like the British Canada- only people notice him).

(And I've looked through my stories- Germany is in most of them, not Italy... hmmm...)

So which is your favourite?

Reviews appreciated!


	18. The Pitiful Trio Get Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: (Hey did you notice Romano's message, and what he tells Italy to do? I only noticed when I read over it! *o* So, I suppose, in my head, Romano hates Germany, but also doesn't mind him, 'cause Italy is happy around him. No crtisism. My head is my head, your head is your head, completely different stuff.)

So now it's the Pitiful trio! Although they named themselves 'Fail Brothers Trio', I will refer to them as the Pitiful trio, for this chapter, and other chapters if they make another appearance.

_No.18: Stumble into the room, slur your words and say; "I swear to drunk, I ain't God!"_

How? How did he do that? Somehow Prussia had convinced Denmark and England to go drinking the day of the meeting! Okay, Denmark... well apparently (if given the right reasons) could be easy to convince, but England should have known better. Some words were needed later.

Yup, Germany was not impressed. A fact that was easily revealed when the prussian accompanied with Denmark and England came into the room, all three obviously drunk. Most nations scarpered there and then, for fear of Germany's wrath, to only come back in when the meeting properly started. A few nations, like France, America and Norway stuck around and lurked in the corners, as they might need to rescue the others, if Germany's wrath could not contain itself. Plus, they might catch blackmail material for later times.

"Bruder, vhat did you do?" Germany asked, vein pulsing in his head.

"Me, bruder? *hic* numming ('which was a drunken attempt of saying 'nothing')!" Prussia swayed on his feet, inbetween Denmark and England.

"Partly how, but VHY have you got Denmark and England drunk with you? You could have waited 'till the end of the meeting." Germany argued.

"Don't vorry, your awesome big brooo~... *hic* ist here, Ja?!" more swaying, by all three of them.

"Alsoo~.. " England slurred, accent changing, from a 'gentlemen' to a more rough northern accent, sounding quite like his older brother Scotland "I *hic* ist not drunk. Aye, Denmark drank more *hic* hehehe~" America smirked at least. Backmail, or just pure annoyance material~! He was probably the only sober one smirking though. France was more straining not to laugh (ookaay so he was probably smiling too.)

"Sure.." Denmark also slurred "I swear to drunk... ummm... I ain't *hic* God!"

Soon, it was time for the meeting to start. The 'Pitiful Trio' as most called them (unknown to the actual trio), took seats next to each other, under Germany's watchful eye. None of them did anything, luckily (although that was more aimed at England; Germany knew the nation did random things, when drunk. Things that had probably better not be mentioned), however Germany did catch them sharing a bottle of what could suspiciously be beer, and chortling among each other. And when the meeting ended they were the first three out of the door.

Germany did find out where they had gone later on, as a barman (who knew Germany quite well, thanks to Prussia) had rang Germany saying his brother was here. Apparently Prussia, and two other men had entered his bar and nearly destroyed it. Somehow Germany could tell all three would have killer hangovers in the morning. He'd better pick up the strongest paracetomol on the way to the bar, to pick up Prussia. And the bank, to pay for some of the damage.

Of course Denmark and England would be forced to pay for some damage.

And all liquor (uhh, maybe not vodka on second thoughts) banned.

A.N: Hope you like this chapter!

Not sure how many there should be after this, but I have a feeling this could go on for a while.

Reviews please!


	19. Prussia Gets Bored Again! (at home)

What To Do If You're Bored At Home

A.N: Another double thing at home!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

_No.19: Interview your feet._

_No.19 (2): Make your feet talk to each other._

A certain self-proclaimed awesome nation was browsing through his old mini-films, done by a camcorder, on tape, to see how awesome he used to be (and still was!). He came across an old film named 'Ze Awesome Prussia's Feet!'. Ah yes, he remembered zat one. Putting the tape in the Tv, ze awesome nation pressed play...

******flashback******

"East, vhat are you doing?" Germany asked as he walked in the door, and immediately came face-to-face with a camcorder nearly stuck up his nose.

"Hey West! You vant me to interview your feet?!" Prussia yelled, even if he was just standing almost next to Germany, who visibly winced.

"Nein," Germany replied, pushing the camcorder out of his face "but why are you interviewing your feet anyway?"

"Vell... I'm bored... AND HAVE YOU SEEN VHAT IT DOES IF YOU POINT IT AT THE TV, WHEN IT'S HOOKED UP?!" Prussia yelled some more.

"STOP YELLING!" Germany shouted back at him. All this yelling was probably going to give him a headache later on. Best to get the headache tablets out now.

"You are." Prussia then unhelpfully pointed out. He pointed the camcorder at the Tv, which seemed to create a little paradox thing. Then, pointing it at his feet started to walk back to his beedroom, in the basement. Germany shut the front door, as all the heat was escaping, then called his brother. He was a little curious, but probably wouldn't admit it.

"Prussia, how do you interview your feet? They can't reply. Mind you, your feet vould probably say 'change your socks!'"

"Hey!" Prussia yelled spinning around and facing his younger brother, and interviewing his feet for proof you could do it. With the camcorder still pointed at his feet he asked "Soo, Lefty, Righty, " ('Orginal names.' Germany thought sarcastically) "How is today for you both?"

"Alright." 'Lefty' said,

"Shut up." said 'Righty', "It's crap 'cause the floor's cold!"

"Alrighty, " Prussia replied "Ve'll go into the awesomest, warmest room ever, Ja? See ya West!" and went back into his room, leaving behind a baffled Germany.

******end flashback******

"Vow, I vas very awesome yesterday vasn't I?" Prussia chuckled to himself.

Then went to do exactly the same thing again.

A.N: Ack, I feel the end of this is rushed too.

Please tell me what you think of this! And review!


	20. America and France Get Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.20: When somebody is not looking, take away one of their stationery items._

America was in a stupor. So was most of the world by the looks of it. Spain and Romano had nodded off to sleep against each other, happy in each other's warmth. Both also had small smiles gracing their faces (something Romano would deny later on). Italy was taking a siesta, leaning on Germany who, in turn, looked like he could go to sleep anytime soon. America didn't mean to be rude, but whoever was talking; could they please shut up and sit down?!

Out of the corner of the eye, he saw France signalling to him, trying not to let England notice them, who was sitting inbetween them.

With America's eyes watching him, France quickly put his fingers to his lips, a gesture of silence, and silently took England's pencil. The mission seemed to go without a hitch.

America silently took it as a challenge, and the game was on! The winner would be the one who took more of England's things before he noticed, or before the presenter was finished.

England didn't seem to be paying attention; his pen had made a scrawly (A.N: not sure if that's a word) line from the last note made, about half an hour ago. His left hand was propping up his head and his green eyes had a half-glazed look about them.

Pencil, some note paper, a spare pen, plain paper and a notebook were what France and America had managed to take.

It was when America was venturing into England's pocket, pherhaps for a phone or something, when his wrist was caught in a vice-like grip.

"Please give me back what you took." England hissed at him. Caught! "You too, France." he caught France's hand as it was snaking around to take the other note papers.

"Iggy, we were bored! And you weren't paying attention!" America quietly whined.

"Now." England warned both of them. Sullenly they both gave everything back.

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch, untill the end when most nations cleared off and America discovered his pen and pencil were missing. After 15 minutes of watching him search England finally gave them back, to America's suprise.

It clicked, about a day later, that England had taken them, without America noticing.

A.N: Idea for this chapter goes to: Bellezza Romana, a friend from my school and partly my head as I wasn't sure if I should do this chapter at first, 'causse it was only a faint idea, but then I got inspiration so thank you!

At the most I think this story will have about 30 chapters, as any more than that, and the story seems a bit dragged out. Plus I have some ideas for more stories, and I don't really like stories that are not finished.

Any final ideas people?

However reviews are always welcome!


	21. Greece Gets Bored Again

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

Disclamer: Don't own Hetalia... damn.

_No.21: Load as many programs on your PC as you can in an attempt to crash your system._

Okay. It was an accident. No matter what anyone else might say *glaring at Turkey* it was an accident. There were just soo many cute cat pictures, Greece just really wanted to download them all. Then possibly go find some more stray cats to adopt.

-flashback-

He was in a world meeting on his computer. Not really paying attention to whatever people were saying, although he probably should, considereing his own economy- oooh, look at that cute kitten picture! Gotta have it!

Without really thinking, Greece clicked 'Download'. There must be over 2,500 pictures of cats on his laptop by now.

Suddenly the computer screen went black.

"What happened?" Greece quietly asked. Turkey, who was sitting near him, looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Dumb ass crashed his computer with cat pictures! Hahahaha!" Turkey laughed. Greece glared at him. Turkey continued laughing. And since Greece didn't like Turkey anyway, they both ended up in a fight disrupting the meeting, while Egypt, who was near both of them, sighed, fixed the computer and recovered all the pictures for Greece.

Who knew Egypt had it in him?

A.N: I don't know if Egypt is good with computers, I just think he secretly could be.

This was for SacredBlue who requested a story with Greece, Turkey and Egypt in it. Hope you like this chapter!

I'm sorry, but no more requests! I'm going to finish this story soon, hopefully, and get started on another one I have ideas for!

Reviews are always welcome!


	22. Seychelles Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

_No.22: See how many hugs you can get in a day._

It was an idea she originally found on the internet, but to spice up a meeting she decided to do it anyway. Grabbing a piece of A3 cardboard Seychelles began to write on it in thick black marker... F... R... E...

The next day, at the World meeting, Italy was the first one to notice Seychelles' sign. He took a run-up and attack-hugged her.

"Ve~! Free hugs!" he yelled happily, while getting off her.

"Yeah, I wanna see how many I can get today!" Seychelles explained. Just then France appered behind her, sliding his arms around her.

"'Ave one from Big Brother France then, non?" The smell of roses was unmistakable. Seychelles smiled, hugs really made you feel better, untill she noticed something.

"Umm, France c-could you move your h-hands?" France's hands were sliding dangerously close to the hem of her dress.

Meanwhile Italy kinda oblivoius to what France was doing (A.N: How!?) chose to give Seychelles another hug, just for the sake of it really. Seychelles giggled a little, in the middle of the hug. France was kinda dissapointed. His progress stopped by the Italian's body, he let go, uttered an _"Au revoir."_ and wandered off, perhaps to annoy a certain Englishman or try to molest another nation. Probably to annoy England.

"See ya around~!" Italy chirped letting go of Seychelles and running off to find Germany or Romano. Seychelles smiled and wandered off to find more nations who woould give a free hug.

In the end she got around 20 hugs, although, admitedly about 13 were from Italy, who hugged Seychelles everytime he saw her, and 3 were from France who kept trying to molest her again. Other than that, hugging some of the other nations was quite fun!

A.N: Sorry if France seemed a bit perverty (or something like that), I couldn't think of anything else for this, and he seemed like a good idea.

_Au revoir_- goodbye

This idea was anonymus but they suggested a chapter for the female nations, so I hope they enjoy this chapter!

Reviews welcome!


	23. England Gets Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: Yes! A chapter with my favourite character, at last!

Disclaimer: I haven't owned Hetalia for the past 22 chapters. Any changes? Nope. So I don't own Hetalia.

_No.23: Flick things at people, e.g. bits of eraser, using your ruler as a catupult._

England was bored. However with his ruler and a spare eraser a plan was quickly formed. Breaking up his eraser into small pieces, then checking to make sure nobody had seen him and he was ready. Besides, it would be funny to see everybody's reactions. And he wasn't really paying attention, nor were most people by the looks of it.

France first. Come on, the frog deserved it. He was sitting next to his friends of the Bad Touch Trio. There wasn't much of a reaction though. France just picked up the piece of eraser and chucked it onto the floor without so much a glance. Pathetic.

Alright then, Spain next. Why not? When the eraser hit him, he blinked and asked Romano "Did you feel that?" "What?" Romano asked. Spain paused. "Nothing." he dismissed after some thought, not noticing the piece of eraser on his desk. Psssht. Pathetic~.

America, the git. He jerked a bit, then flicked the eraser piece off his desk and continued to doodle in his notebook- probably something to do with superheroes.

England continued his rubbery attack on different people. Italy, China and Germany all felt it. Except for Russia because who wants a lead pipe death wish? Trying not to smirk was becoming a real challenge now.

Finally Germany had had enough.

"Whoever is throwing their eraser, could they please stop?!" he eventually silenced the room.

"Yeah, I felt parts of it hit me." America agreed. Most others agreed too. England just pretended to.

He stopped after that, but only because it was time to go.

Nobody knew who did it.

They never found out either.

A.N: I loved writing this chapter! One more chapter then time to wrap it up and finish!

I'm sorry all those who have followed this story, for stopping it, but thank you too for following all along this fanfiction!

Reviews!?


	24. Identical (or just) Brothers Get Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: Characters definately not acting like themselves here.

_No.24: If you have an identical twin, or a sibling who looks quite similar to you, act like each other._

This current meeting was dragging along. Most of the G8 were just slumped in their seats pretending to pay attention to whoever was presenting. That was until America chose to interupt by shouting out that he had an idea.

"Hey I know!" he shouted exitedly out, not bothering to keep his voice down "y'know some of us have identical bros, or just bros as such?"

Everyone nodded. There was a general feeling of 'this is not going to end well' hanging around by now. Plus Canada was quite annoyed he had been interuppted during his presentation.

"Well, why don't we act like each other for a meeting, 'cause it would make it a lot more interesting!"

Silence met this idea. America mistook this for confusion and explained further.

"'Kay, y'know Canadia? The dude above me?" After the initial moment of 'Who?' everyone remembered Canada, who had sat down, presentation forgotten.

"What I mean is, if I was all, like, quiet and he was all loud!"

"Would we have to bring our brothers? Because then I would have to bring my brother and he probably won't like it and eat a load of tomatoes and Doitsucanwehavepastaafterthi spleessee?" Italy asked, words turning into a jumbled sentence at the end. Germany agreed to the pasta bit, and decided to properly explain this idea afterwards, but waited for America's answer to Italy's first question.

"Yeah, I suppose so!" America agreed after some thought (2 seconds long).

France poked England in his arm.

"Zis means you'll probably have to bring in _Le Pays de Galles _non?" he asked. England groaned.

"Great." he said, rather sarcastically, but really he wasn't bothered because England did not have a problem acting like Wales; his twin was known, in the family anyway, for being able to sleep anywhere, through anything, if he wanted (a bit like Greece).

Germany had a larger pit of dread in his stomach, because his brother, 'ze awesomest ever' Prussia, was infamous for his inability to sit still. And if they had to act like each other... Oh crap.

The next meeting dawned with England's introduction of his twin, Wales. They looked extremely similar except Wales' hair was a little longer and lighter and his jade green eyes were a shade lighter than England's eyes. They were also wearing quite similar suits; Wales' was just a little lighter with a red dragon emblazoned on the top left pocket- a symbol of his flag.

As the meeting got under progress England settled down in his chair. He was going to be here for a while...zzzzzzzzzzzz

England was awoken about 3 hours later by Germany (cursed to act like Prussia) poking his arm repeatedly. Somehow Germany was also now sitting next to him, with Wales still on his right.

"You fell asleep and I vas bored." was the short explanation.

"Vhy vere you asleep anyvay?" Prussia asked. Who knew he could be so professional if he wanted to?

"I thought we had to act like each other?" Wales asked, partly confusing everyone.

"Vell ja but that's not really an exuse to sleep." Prussia argued.

"I would sleep if I came to a meeting." Wales replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you'd sleep anywhere, anyway." England said coming into the conversation.

"What's-a wrong with letting people sleep?" Romano asked, quite cheerfully. Italy next to him, looked quite sullen and grumpy.

"Eh, can we at least get back to the main topic of world hunger, y'know with all the giant pancakes and maple syrup and all the planes parachuting them down..." Canada interupted, quite loudly, which suprised everyone, since nobody really knew he could be that loud.

Awkward Silence.

In the end it was decided, because of most brothers' personality switches, that while America being quiet was a great relief on the ears, and having Romano being nice was, well, nice (to Spain who crashed the meeting later on), there was a reason Canada was invisible, primarily being that he could come up with even more ridiculous ideas, and that Italy's darkside should have been left undiscovered. Primarily since he could swear more colourfully than Romano. The rest was better left unsaid. Seroiusly.

Besides the pasta-loving carefree North Italian was soooo much better!

A.N: This is for Pachimew, with their late request (I will admit I was just going to do one more chapter, then I saw this and I was like 'Y NO I THINK OF THIS?!' I hope this is what you had in your mind.

Okay, definately one more chapter after this. Finishing this would be my christmas present to everyone out there reading this! (Should be up tommorow- check then)

_Le Pays de Galles_- Wales (in French) if you didn't figure out.


	25. Italy, China and England Get Bored

What To Do In A Boring Meeting

A.N: Yeah it's not really near Halloween, but oh well. Finale!

_No.25: Tell ghost stories._

"Hey I know!" America shouted out again, interrupting Canada yet again "Let's tell ghost stories!

"Are you sure America?" England asked. The American was kinda famed for his fear of ghosts. And inability to sleep after watching a ghost movie.

"Yeah I can totally handle it, it's only a story right?" America said.

"Okay, okay, can I go first?" Italy asked, suprising everyone, especially Germany.

"Sure." America agreed. Italy took a deep breath;

_"Okay, so once in a palace, in Venice, called Palazzo Mastelli, there were these three rich merchants called Rioba, Afani and Sandi-"_

"Sandi's not a very scary name." America interrupted. After some 'shhh's and a whack around America's head, from England, Italy continued;

_"About 1100AD they tried to sell a poor quality fabric to this Venitian lady for a really high price. _(I mean, you could buy loads of packs of pasta for it). _When the lady got home she discovered the fraud, when she tried to make clothes and the fabric disintergrated before her eyes. She cursed the money that she had given to the merchants, and when the three touched it, they were transformed into stone statues._ Y'know the statues are still there, in the square behind the palace." Italy finished.

"Right... I never knew you knew stories like that Italy!" America exclaimed, a little freaked out.

Italy nodded.

"I'll go next aru." China announced. Nobody could quite remember when they had let him in but, oh well.

_"This is called; From Behind the Veil;_

_So the prefect of Hongdian, Henan Province had a really pretty daughter, and when she was 28, she was engaged to a man, surnamed Lu. On the day she and her family were preparing the wedding a magician, who had come to the house often, showed up._

_The mother asked what 's fortune was like._

_"He is not to be your son-in-law." said the magician "Your son-in-law will have a medium build, clean-shaven and light complexion _(light skin)_. The mother denied this, but the magician insisted that she was correct, but she did not know why was not to be their son-in-law._

_The 'bride's price' arrived-" _

"Wait, so you had to pay for your bride? And when are we gunna get to the scary part?" America interrupted agian.

"Yes and soon aru." China replied while thinking 'rude westerners'.

_"So the 'bride's price' arrived- lots of jewels and gold. The mother was not happy. "Can you still say my daughter is not to wed tonight?" she asked the magician. "A lot can happen between now and tonight." was the answer. _

_Then the Lus arrived and the magician was dissmissed from the house. They exchanged plesantries and gifts._

_But then at the wedding, as the future groom and still-veiled bride faced each other for the first time..._

_"Ahhh!" screamed and fled from the room grabbed a horse and did not return. When people caught up to him, they could not convince him to return to the house._

_As you could imagine, the prefect was very angry. He asked for someone to marry his daughter, as he did not want rumors spreading that she was really ugly. A man named Zheng stepped forward and became their son-in-law. He was of medium height, beardless and rather pale- just as the magician had predicted._

_Several years later Zheng ran into and asked him why he had ran away from his wife._

_"Beleive it or not," Lu said "She appered to me as a ghost! Her two etes were a fiery red and her face, a very greenish black! I had never befre been so frightened!" _

From this we can see only those meant to be together should be wed and to expect otherwise, would be all in vain. And I should know it happened, because I was there." China finished.

"That was... creeeepy!" America exclaimed, quite freaked out now. "How 'bout one with a boat? Boats aren't scary right?" he whined.

Somehow everyone ended loooking at England and France. As the two with experience on a boat, one at least should have a good story.

"Fine," England huffed _"The Ghosts of Goodwin Sands." _and somehow the lights dimmed, while the sun set outside. It was getting pretty late. England lent back in his seat;

_"It is said, in 1748, a three-masted ship, The Lovibond, was sailing from England to Portugal with a cargo that included gold and wheat. It was also carrying newlyweds, the Captain Simon Reed and his wife Anneta, honeymooning on the voyage. _

_However the mate, John Rivers, had been an admirer of the woman before her marrige and was driven mad by his love. He killed the helmsman and deliberately steered the ship onto Goodwin Sands, resulting in the death of all on board as the sea claimed them for its own._

_The date of the wreck? Friday 13th Feburary."_

"Eugh, creepy dude." America said.

"That's not the last of it," England said;

_"Every 50 years people have supposedly seen sightings of the phantom ship, and the screams of those on board heard by other sailors nearby in 1798, 1848 and 1898._

_In 1948 one captain reported the vessel glowing green and the screams even louder and horrorfying._

So the next time the ship should be around is in 2048, Friday 13th Feburary." England finished.

By now everyone was quite freaked out.

"Let's... go home now..." America finished. Everyone agreed and stood up.

"Watch out for the Black Dog on your way home- just saying." England warned.

"What's a leetle black dog going to do?" France mocked. Germany face-palmed.

"Well it's often said to be accosiated with the Devil or a Hellhound, and it's larger than a normal dog, thank you," England retaliated "and some people belive that you will die soon after meeting the Dog. It's also seen mostly at night, just so you know." Then he chose that moment to leave.

The walk home was terror filled for most of them.

Italy refused to sleep alone in his own bed for 2 weeks, untill Germany forced him to.

A.N: The stories I gave are all from different websites, but I think they are real. I did edit some of them (partly- not really- just tried to shorten them a bit) so some information would be missing, just the bits that I think are just a bit of a waste of letters though. The names were with the website, and the stories and characters aren't exactly proven to be true (not false either though, soo...).


	26. The End and A Big Thank You All!

The End

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia... dang.

Phew.

What an eventful couple of meetings.

Germany looked at the history on everyone's laptops.

'If you're bored in a meeting'.com

Now if only he could get this website banned.

Meetings could get a lot more done in them.

Pfft.

No chance.

THIS IS HETALIA!

A.N: Just a big Thank You to everyone who has read this all the way through!

All reviews appreciated.

I have also given **1destiny **permission to continue this (look on the reviews- they're on there)- more laughs around the corner!

Thank You!


End file.
